<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meat by Fox_Bones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309455">Meat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Bones/pseuds/Fox_Bones'>Fox_Bones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlast (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Bones/pseuds/Fox_Bones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not a fanfiction, and more so a writing prompt kind of thing<br/>The only fandom I thought it fit in was Outlast, so sorry if you saw this and wanted a fanfiction</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not a fanfiction, and more so a writing prompt kind of thing<br/>The only fandom I thought it fit in was Outlast, so sorry if you saw this and wanted a fanfiction</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wheeze.<br/>
The air. It was still. Still enough to almost prove as a base for the disgusting, skin crawling chokes and strained breaths coming from a slowly closing throat pipe. It was the middle of the woods. These ruins hadn’t been seen or thought about in decades, let alone even found. Not even by overly curious trespassers looking for near death experiences and attractive photos. They were going to die here, weren’t they?<br/>
Mangled and unmoving limbs displayed grotesquely on the ground, like crippled spider legs, she simply stared up. Up to the grey cloud sheeted sky. The rocks... they were uncomfortable. They pushed at the bruised and bloody skin in ways they were unable to shift to fix. If their mind wasn’t so foggy, you could swear small creatures and parasites had already taken to transmogrifying their still warm meat into their new temporary housing.<br/>
Busted sculpture that once was recognized by many to be a face worth fighting for simply stayed there, while an arena of flesh and bone below their collarbone undulated by still pumping systems and meat sacks. Oddly colored ribs that sat with meat strings were eyed by birds, as the ground meat that once formed a comprehensive form now slowly rose with laboured breathing, and twitched with the occasional uncontrollable spasm. What was happening? Was time even moving at all? Were they being punished? Maybe that was it. That creature. Maybe it was an Angel. One that came down and tore her apart. One that took form of a dark humanoid creature that she simply could not comprehend with her mind. Even despite the punctures.<br/>
With unidentifiable shards of something littering her red and purple splotched skin, there was one thing she simply could not get her mind to stop focusing on. The blood. The blood excitedly spilling from torn meat and severed veins. The feeling of it dripping down her skin was annoying. It tickled places she couldn’t reach, and taunted her for her immobility. She couldn’t even bring herself to look any other direction. Like she could. With the unbearable feeling of spine pieces piercing and pushing against her organs, she couldn’t move her head if she tried. Thus, ever how permanent, she spitefully stared up at the sky, as her beaten tongue and shattered teeth struggled to allow in air at all to fill her wine sacks. When would it end? She couldn’t escape this sticky spiderweb fate holding her down. She couldn’t do anything.<br/>
With deep, hypnotizing red dripping down the mangled, blinking meat, it silently made its way down small paths between stone, constantly separating and making pools in odd places. There she was left.<br/>
Among rocks and spiders.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>